Feeling Lucky
by Shy.Mouse
Summary: Bella had dreams of being with a famous rock singer and actor, Jasper Whitlock. Will her dreams ever come true? Will her word vomit result to her losing a chance to be with him..or maybe not?


**A/N: Forewarning to you all. I basically wrote this from a high caffeinated state...so..it's kind of crazy. So I guess you can call this a highly induced caffein-fic..ahahaha! Also to those who read Is This Love? Yes I'll be continuing that story..just be patient with me..hehehe I plan on taking on my time on writing that one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did...heck they'll be swearing like sailors. ;]**

* * *

"You like that?" He whispered into Bella's ear, as his finger slowly circles around her already sensitive clit. She couldn't answer. Her body was just too overwhelmed by the sweet sensations coursing through it. "Answer me!" He stops his ministrations, and she whimpers.

"Y-yes.," Her voiced sounded nothing than a whisper in the silence.

"Good baby," He glides his nose against her jaw before looking deeply into her eyes. She couldn't look away, something in his deep blue eyes kept her in a trance. She gasped out in surprise when he inserted a finger into her wet tight pussy. "Fuck, you're so wet for me."

"Only for you," She moaned out and lifted her hips with every thrust of his finger. He added a second finger, stretching her.

"Shit, you're so tight and warm." He grumbled out, leaning down he brushed his lips on hers. She can feel the coil forming below her stomach. She knew she wasn't going to last long, its been a year since she's been touched by a man.

"I..I.." She stuttered out, her brain couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence.

"Are you gonna come for me?" He breathed out. Bella nodded her head, her voice long gone. "Then come for me..do it now." He ordered her. Her whole body trembled and the coil was just about to spring free when..

"Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart.." He sang out.

"What?" Bella asked incredulously. Her eyes blinked open and Brittney Spear's song filled her bedroom.

"Son of a muthafucking cow!" She glared at her alarm and kicked it off its stand with her bare foot, hearing it crash with a loud thud on the floor. Instead of dying off, the music got louder.

"What the fudging hell, Bella!" Her roommate shouted out from down the hall. Bella launched herself out the bed, ramming the stupid contraption against the floor over and over again.

"This..is...what..you..get..for..interrupting ...my ...dream..with...JASPER!" She said with every constant slamming. Her bedroom door then crashed opened. And their under the doorway stood Victoria with all her naked beauty.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Bella screeched out, covering eyes with her hands. "Put some clothes on for freaken sakes!"

"Like you haven't seen a naked body before." Victoria rolled her eyes at her. Victoria was one of those people who embraces their own natural beauty. To Bella, Victoria was nothing more than a modern hippy.

"Well I don't want to see yours! Wait.." Bella pulled her hands away from her face to stare at Victoria's happy place. "Why is half of your coochie shaved?" She blurted out. She always had a problem with her verbal filter.

"I was just half way done shaving when Brittney Spears interrupted my shaving session." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone. It was comical, literally half of the hair was gone while the other side was a bushy mess. Instinctively, Victoria reached down and scratched herself.

"Vic!"

"What?"

"Seriously!"

"It was itchy!"

"Go!"

"Fine!" Victoria stomped her way back to the bathroom. Bella let out an involuntary shudder that was not something she wanted to see in the morning. Staring at the ruined clock in her hands, she let out a whoosh of air from her lungs. It was another dream with the famous actor and musician, Jasper Whitlock. _Jasper_. Just the name caused her to shiver and made her skin prickle. She wasn't a stalker of any kind or one of those crazed fanatics. Bella Swan just happened to be one of those girls who finds a good rocker cowboy attractive.

"Ahh Jasper..foiled again by the alarm." She spoke with a sigh. "And we were so close to the mother land." Standing up, she tossed the broken heap of metal and plastic at the side and went straight on her morning routine.

Bella worked a part-time job at a music store, CD World, and like the name states they mainly sold CDs. She needed the part-time job to pay for her rent and the bills. Her classes at the community college she was attending were barely getting paid with the grants she qualified for and with additional expenses of books and supplies. Well, let's just say she was down in slumps as it is. Bella hated her job, not because she wasn't a music person. She actually loves it, but she just hates the fact that she has to work with a leery Mike, and bitchy Lauren.

She made it to work with five minutes to spare. Thank god for public transportation, she thought. Bella didn't have a car. She did used to have an old beat down Chevy Impala. Sadly, it died off six months ago ever since then Bella has been taking the bus from school to work then home. Since California had its own personal load of horny men, she had to carry a can of pepper spray in her bag.

Pushing through the front door of the store, Bella was greeted with a site to behold. Lauren deep tonguing a Mike on the front counter and visibly dry humping. Bella gagged a bit in her mouth, and snuck her way to the employee's office.

"Geezes..what the fuck is up with this day?" She asked no one in the room, as she locked up her bag in her locker.

"Oh my fucking god," Angela muttered as she strolled in the room a few minutes after her. "Did you see that?" Her eyes were wide and her face deathly pale. Bella nodded her head and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Luckily, there are no customers...yet." Bella grumbled out.

"Ch-yeah, I wonder if Mike knows that Lauren might have Crabs..." Angela wondered out loud.

"What?"

"Shhhhh...I heard her talking on her cell the other day. She isn't a 100% sure though." Bella and Angela looked at each other before breaking down into silent fits of laughter.

"Oh god!" Bella hunched over holding her sides, as she shook hard from laughing. "That is freaken funny!"

"I know right?" Angela pulled her glasses off to rub the tears from her eyes. "I'm so happy we don't have the shift with them." Together they shivered at the idea of being stuck with those two horny rabbits.

"Wait a minute. I thought Mike had a girlfriend?"

"Yup, but we both know Mike's a fucking cheating whorish man." Angela said in a deadpanned voice. Bella was used to her cussing. The first day she met Angela at work, she thought she was just an innocent shy brown eyed girl with glasses. But behind closed doors, she was one hell of a cussing sailor.

"True." Bella replied and together they head out to take over Mike and Lauren's shift. "Oh gross, who's manning the register?" They bother looked at each other with grimaces etched on their faces. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Ah what the hell, sure. Loser takes the front."

"Ready, set go..rock, paper, scissors!" They spoke up at the same time. Bella had paper and Angela had rock.

"Fuck!"

"Sorry Ange."

Together they walked up front to see Mike and Lauren hadn't budged an inch. Bella cleared her throat, hoping to catch their attention. But to no avail did the two hear them.

"Yo, horny fuckers!" She screeched out, causing Mike to stubble back with Lauren.

"What the hell?" Lauren screamed out. If looks could kill, the look Lauren was giving Bella would have surely turned her into stone is possible.

"Your shifts are over." Angela told them with a disgusted look.

"Whatever," Lauren dismissed them both and grabbed Mike by his crotch squeezing ever so slightly. Mike's eyes bulged out and he started to breathe heavily than before. "I'll be waiting for you out back." She purred into his ear.

"Uhm, o-okay." He squeaked out in a high pitch voice. Satisfied she got his attention, Lauren swayed her hips away to the back of the store. Mike was practically deadly pale and he stared at Bella and Angela with wide scared eyes.

"Your problem dude," Bella said to him before heading towards the supply cabinet. "He Ange come on over here." Angela followed her leaving a still stricken scared Mike at the front.

"So, what are we doing?" Angela asked her.

"Well, I doubt you want to work in an infected area. So I'll help you disinfect it."

"Oh thank god Bells!" She hugged Bella tight in relief.

"Yeah well, we have to consider the innocent customers as well." Bella pushed open the supply cabinet to see various bottles of cleaners, rags, brooms, mops, and basically all the cleaning products necessary. "So, would Clorox work?" Bella asked, eying a white bottle below the sink.

"Ehh, wouldn't that be too strong of a smell? How about Lysol? Oh! We'll need some gloves also."

"Oh so true," They grabbed all the supplies they needed and returned back to the front register desk. Mike was long gone by the time they got back.

"So ya think Mike ditched her?" Angela asked while putting on the yellow heavy duty gloves.

"Well for the safety of Mike's dick, let's hope so." Bella snickered out, rolling up her sleeves and pulling on her own pair of gloves.

"Oh my fucking gosh! !hat the fuck is that?" Angela pointed at a little speck that moved on top of the white counter of the desk. "Is that..a.."

"IT'S A LICE! SPRAY IT! KILL IT!"

"I can't! It's keeps moving!" Angela said as she pulled the trigger on the bottle of cleaner she was holding on. She kept pulling on the trigger until the whole white table was covered a bubbly blue soapy liquid. "I think I got it."

"No Ange it's on you!" Bella pointed at a small speck on Angela's shirt.

"SON OF A MUTHAFUCKING SHREW! GET IT OFF ME!" She jumped around trying, and praying the damnation bug would fall off. "Where did it go?"

"Uhm, I think.."

"No it can't.."

"I think it's inside your clothes." Bella muttered out while Angela's face resembled a petrified ghost. "Okay calm down, just go home and take a shower." She said coolly to a frozen Angela.

"I don't want to get Crabs." Angela whispered her eyes wide as saucers.

"I don't think you can get it that way, it's just one lice."

"BUT IT'S LAUREN'S LICE!"

"OKAY! Go home and shower, I can cover up the rest of your shift. Nothing ever happens here anyways." Which was true, no one buys CDs these days since there was iTunes and illegal ways of downloading music from the internet. It was just a matter of months, lucky if years, until this store finally shuts down. Until then Bella was going to try and stick it up and earn as much dough as she could.

Angela nodded her head in a daze and ran straight home. She lived just about a block from the store, so Bella wasn't worried that Angela might get lost. With her gone Bella decided to clean up the war that was left on the register counter. After making sure every cranny was scrubbed clean, she returned the supplies back to their original places. She was just about to close the door, when she heard the front door bell jingle.

Thinking it was Angela, Bella walked towards the front expecting to see a wet haired co-worker. Instead the person she saw up front was someone she least expected to find in a crummy old music store.

"Fuck, your Jasper Whitlock." Bella blurted out towards the man wearing a white buttoned down shirt that was covered with a black leather jacket and tight black jeans, which were tucked neatly in a pair of old cowboy boots. She practically stared at him from the bottom and up. When her eyes finally stopped on his face, her jaw dropped open. His eyes were definitely a deep shade of blue just like in her dreams. His hair was styled up in a messy Mohawk, which sagged a bit to the side slightly.

"Uhm, yeah that'll be me. I'm fucking Jasper Whitlock." He chuckled out in a deep southern masculine voice. Bella felt the muscle's in her coochie twitch from just his voice.

"Oh yeah..uhm.." Bella cleared her throat and started again. "So how can I help you today sir?" She said in an overly bright voice. She practically flinched hearing her own too sweet voice.

"Yeah, I called a while ago about a certain album I was looking for." He explained to a still semi-shock Bella.

"Oh, well...we...uhm I…" Stuttering out, as she tried to keep her gaze steady at his eyes and not roaming along down that fine body of his.

"I spoke with a Mike..? I think that's name."

"Oh! Fucking Mike...stupid horny Lauren.." Bella muttered low with a deep frown. Jasper stared at her with an amused expression. He was used to girls running straight to him and flirting ungraciously, but this girl just acted a bit flustered and that's it. She intrigued him.

"Well let me see if he left a note at the register." She explained to him. He followed her to the register's counter and was just about to lean on it when Bella grabbed him, pulling him away from it. "I highly recommend you don't go near it."

"Why?" He looked at her with curious blue eyes. Bella stared transfixed into them. Blue eyes were her weakness. Something about them just brought a shiver in her system. Her eyes then lingered on down to his pouty lips. They looked so full and firm. She wondered how they would feel against her lips and down below in her treasure area. She bet that he could make a tune come out of her. "Miss?" Bella shook her head from her lustful thoughts.

"Oh, uhm it's Bella."

"Well Bella, might I ask why it's dangerous to go near the counter?"

"Crabs."

"Crabs?"

"You know...Crabs in your like.." Bella pointed at his crotch and then she patted her little treasure place. Before realizing what she did, Bella's face was practically red as a stop sign. Jasper gave her a strange look before bursting out in laughter.

"Wow, you surprise me." He said ever so low that, Bella didn't catch it. "You know you can't get Crabs like that?" Raising an eyebrow at her, while Bella kept her eyes downward cast.

"Uhm yeah, but still..you don't want to have Lauren's coochie lice. She's been all around the town. Heck she might even have a variety of lice's also." She said out loud without thinking about it twice. "Oops." She slapped her hands over her mouth and stared at him in horror. Bella was sure he would think of her as an insane lunatic. Maybe she was one with all the dreams she's been having with him. Jasper was shaking by now, holding in the laughter. Bella was a bundle of colorful words and he was definitely getting hooked on her. He watched her quickly move about carefully behind the counter without touching it. "Ah here it is!" She pulled out a sticky yellow note. "Hmmm...let's see..I remember seeing this album." She muttered to herself as she walked around the counter. "Follow me please."

With a nod, he followed her around and around the store. If this was someone else, Jasper would have surely been pissed off but he just couldn't keep his eyes away from the incredible sway of Bella's hips and the curve of her ass in those tight jeans. He definitely didn't mind walking behind her in a circle forever. As for Bella her thoughts were being mixed up with Jasper naked and this album that she was sure that she saw before. All of a sudden she stopped and Jasper bumped right onto her.

"Oh.."

"Sorry" They said at the same time.

"It's okay," she turned around to look up at him. He was extremely taller in person, she thought. "Uhm I just realized this album might be in the storage room." She bit down on her lower lip, looking up at him bashfully beneath her lashes. "Sorry, for making you walk around in a circle with me."

"It's fine..I had an interesting time looking at some _stuff_." He said looking down at her with a crooked smile. She nodded her head absently and turned back around.

"I'll be right back!" She called out and ran to the storage room. She browsed through labeled boxes until she found the right one. "Bingo was his name-o." She muttered with a glee and took out the album Jasper wanted. Turning around quickly, she bumped straight into something hard and warm. "Eeeeek!"

"Ouch, my ears." Jasper winced, rubbing his ears.

"Geeeeze! You gave me a heart attack!" She patted her chest and felt her heart stutter back to a regular beating.

"Sorry, thought you might need some help." He said with a small smile.

"Nah, I got it." She waved the album in front of his face. He snagged it from her hand and looked at it with a bright smile.

"Saaaweeet!"

"You know you could have downloaded it for free from the internet. Like there are a ton of programs that allow you to download albums like that and.." But she was stopped with a finger on her lips.

"Shhh...a CD feels whole...shit from the net isn't the same." He explained with a serious face. But Bella wasn't listening to whatever he said. All she could think about was that his finger was touching her lips. Curious to figure out what he tasted like, Bella stuck her tongue out and licked his finger. "Did you just lick me?" He asked her in awe.

"Yup," She said popping the "p". "You taste salty but still good." She explained, no longer caring that her verbal filter was long gone.

"Oh.."

"Uh-huh, anyways is that all you need?"

"Well, now that you say that.." She stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Okay, yeah I'm done."

Back at the front, Bella was now poking at the cash register with the tip of a pencil as she entered the price of the album plus tax. "That would be about twenty-nine dollars and ninety-nine cents."

"Do I get a discount?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah sure, give me a night to remember and you'll only need to pay fifteen bucks." Bella scoffed.

"Deal."

"What?" She looked up at him with a shocked look. "I was j-joking."

"I wasn't. Here's fifteen bucks." He handed her the money. "So what time does your shift end?"

* * *

Bella stared at the dark silhouette of Jasper Whitlock. She still couldn't believe it was actually him. And now she was with him in his car, heading to his place. She should have been afraid. She should have said no. But who the hell would decline him? Only someone who was intelligent enough to say no to strangers, her conscience told her. What the hell was she nine all of a sudden, she thought to herself.

"So are you going to shag me?" She asked him out of the blue. He coughed and stuttered a laugh.

"What? Uhm.."

"Well?"

"No...?"

"And why the hell not?" Bella shouted out.

"I well," He scratched the back of his neck with one hand and kept the other on the steering wheel. "You see...I want to get to know you more." He said smiling at her.

"Why? I'm just a poor girl with a messed up brain."

"I like your messed up brain. It's unique."

"No duh Sherlock, it's unique." She muttered while Jasper chuckled out.

"Where here!" He said pulling up into a small loft.

"It's small."

"Hey, no dissing my hideaway. Come on..I'll show you around my bachelor pad." He winked at her and got out of the car. Bella followed him, and slammed the door shut. The only thing she heard after that was the small chirping sounds of crickets and the muffled music coming from the other lofts. Jasper then grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps, only letting go of her to unlock the door. "Ladies first," He replied doing a hand gesture for her to go ahead.

"What a gentleman," She teased with a smile. Bella the let out a gasp once she took a step inside. "It looks exactly like that 70's show!"

"It's an exact duplicate," he chuckled. "I'm kind of a fan."

"I can tell...do you have a bag of..you know?" Bella asked, turning around to face him with wide eyes.

"Yup.."

A few minutes later they were sitting in the basement, smoke surrounding them like a thick fog.

"Jaaaaassssppeer...I'm hungry." Bella whined out, making random hand puppets in the air.

"Oh...oh..a bird!" He squealed out, pointing his index finger at her.

"Where!" She looked around, completely forgetting that she was the one making a bird imitation with her hands.

"Fooooood..."

"Huh? I'm not food.." She grumbled out, with wide slanted smile.

"Yessssss you are...I want to eat you." Jasper said, staring at her with wide red eyes due to the smoke around them. Bella let out a gasp and an 'Oh no', before running up the stairs giggling.

"Gotcha!" He tackled her down when she reached the living room area. Bella landed with a soft thud on the carpet floor with a high Jasper on top of her. For a minute they stared deeply into each other's eyes. The last thing she saw was Jasper's grin then everything hazed out when she felt his lips on hers. Bella let out a loud moan and dove her fingers straight into his hair, letting it loose it's Mohawk form. With his body covering hers, he had his hands free to roam down the curves of her body. Swiftly, he switched their positions with her on top and him at the bottom. The stench of weed clung to their clothing and skin like it was part of them.

"Whoa, that was fast." Bella grabbed her head to keep everything from spinning around.

"Ohhh..that wasn't fast baby..not at all." She slapped her hands on his chest with an over exaggerated pout on her face from Jasper's remark.

"Not what I meant Jazzy boy."

"Jazzy boy?" He rubbed his chin with his hand, thinking about his new nickname. "I like it...only you can call me Jazzy boy." He said giving her a toothy grin while his other hand groped her ass.

"Cooool...Jazzy?"

"Yes, my Bella bee?" Bella giggled, hearing her own nickname. "Let's fuck like bunnies in dry heat." She said putting on a serious face, but she busted out laughing. She was definitely still high at the moment.

"Nope," But before she could speak back, Jasper continued. "I want my first time with you to be remembered...correctly." He nodded his head with a stern look.

"Oh Jazzy boy...you know how to make a girl blush." She snorted out in laughter. "Fine, you shall shag me in the mooooorning! But let's snack..I'm starving!"

* * *

Bella woke up feeling something hard and warm against her cheek. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Spongebob staring at her. Blinking her eyes a couple of times, she lifted her head to see where her head was laying on.

"Shit!" She half shouted through a whisper. How she managed to do it, she had no clue. But somehow she ended up falling asleep on Jasper's crotch right. And the hard warm thing poking her just happened to be Jasper Junior, wanting to say good morning to her. Wondering what occurred that night, she let her eyes linger on the bulge of his dick before wandering up his body. She then noticed he was shirtless, making his glorious six-pack open for viewing. Unconsciously, she licked her lips itching to touch him and taste every crevice of his hard chiseled abs. As her eyes made their journey up his well toned chest, she couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on his face. If she hadn't known better he looked like an angel, a cursing high angel with messy hair. Was he ever gorgeous?

Bella then let out a soft gasp as she felt a draft of cool air hit her ass. Looking down, she saw that she was only wearing her work shirt and her jeans were long gone. Since she wasn't that interested in her lack of attire she returned her attention to the naked hot stud in front of her.

Feeling very curious, she inched a bit closer towards Jasper's boxers. Glancing up, she noticed that he was still in a heavy induced sleep. Satisfied knowing she was safe at the moment, she carefully poked the bulge of his boxers. She let out a soft squeak, when it twitched under her touch. Giggling like a school girl, she rubbed the tip of her index finger down it once in a slow stroke. She stopped when Jasper let out a long moan before snoring. With a sly smile on her face and feeling a bit brave in the morning, she tugged Jasper's Spongebob boxers down his legs.

His hard erection sprang free from its confinements, where it stood up tall and proud. Bella looked at it as if it were made of gold. It was perfect and big. She had never seen a dick that beautiful in all her life. The power it must hold could be a danger to all coochie's out there. Bella couldn't resist it anymore, she had to taste it. Leaning down, she flicked the tip of her tongue on the expose precum coming out of the small slit opening on the head.

"Mmm…better than my dreams." Bell murmured. She then engulfed the head of his dick into her hot mouth, sucking on it softly.

Jasper groaned and squirmed. He had this insane pleasurable feeling of someone touching and stroking him. He lifted his hips slightly and felt something warm and wet around him. The sensation intensified and his breathing deepened and became erratic. Jasper then blinked his eyes opened and looked down to see Bella sucking on him.

"Fuuuuck..Bella." He groaned out as his body trembled a bit.

"Morning Jazzy boy," She said before licking his whole length with the flat part of her tongue. "You taste so good.."

"Shiiiiit," Just the sight of her licking him, made him even harder. He found this predicament unfair since she wasn't getting any pleasure from sucking on his dick. With a growl, he grabbed her and pulled her up to plant a hungry kiss upon her lips.

"I need you," she whispered softly against his lips.

"Shit, I don't have condoms." He grumbled out.

"Your bachelor pad has zero condoms?" Her voice was filled surprise.

"Well, I don't bring ladies around here at all." Now he was cursing himself, for not being prepared.

"Well then, we have to improvise." Bella said, like it was their only solution.

"What?"

"My favorite number happens to be 69." She winked at him and stood up pulling her thong down her legs swiftly.

"Fuuuuck…"

"So whatcha say?"

"Let's do this." He grinned wickedly at her and gestured for her to take her position. Bella straddled him where her most wet treasured area was now hovering above his face. Bending her head, she started her working up his dick with quick flicks of her tongue. Bracing herself up with one hand, she used her free one to grab a hold of his dick and gave it a little squeeze. Bella was then rewarded with a groan from Jasper.

Then she felt it, the warm tip of his tongue slowly licking up and down her wet folds.

"Damn baby, you taste and smell like sweet syrup. You're the perfect breakfast." He said right before letting his tongue enter her small tight opening. This time it was Bella that groaned out, but it was muffled by his length in her mouth. The moaning caused a vibration around Jasper's cock, causing him to lift his hips for more. As Bella worked on him with her mouth and tongue, Jasper returned the favor by entering one finger inside of her.

Bella squirmed at the pressure, lifting her hips up and down with every thrust of his finger. He then added a second finger then a third one, while his tongue played around with her sensitive clit. She then felt the coil below her stomach start to form. Wanting Jasper to come with her, she quickened her speed and let her teeth lightly scrape the underside of his length. His dick then twitched uncontrollably in her mouth before letting out spurts of his hot seeds.

Jasper moaned loud against her Bella's clit causing her to come as well. Her whole shook from the intensity as she felt her juices flow down the sides of her thighs. Rolling over, she landed her back on the carpet floor with a soft grunt.

"Damn.." Jasper muttered out after a few minutes of intense silence.

"Mhmm.." Bella was still trying to catch a hold of her breath and heart rate. She then felt wet lips on her ankle, and she opened one eye to see Jasper grinning at her.

"Come on Bella bee, we're off to the store."

"Huh, for what?"

"One word..condoms." He said smiling mischievously.

"Ohhh," together they scrambled up to get their outfits on when the phone rang. "Uhm, should you answer it?"

"Nahh." The answering machine then picked up and a loud gruff voice filled the quiet room.

"Jaaaaasper! Dude bro..it's Jaaaaaames," Bella saw Jasper roll his eyes, and she giggled. "Practice is c-cancelled today m-m-maaaan." They then heard a girl giggle in the background followed James swift cussing and a moan. Bella stopped moving, to her that giggle sounded very familiar. "So yeah..t-talk to ya l-l..why is your pussy half shaved?"

* * *

**A/N: What's amazing is I became coherent when I wrote the bottom part half of this one-shot. Lol Whoa I feel woozy…yup this one is staying a one-shot for sure. Hope you all enjoyed reading it..even if it's kind of loopy. :] And if I got the weed/high part wrong..ehh sorry..I'm a very innocent gal here lmao Also check my profile for a link to a Jasper and Bella picture I made..it's more of a manipulation. I have done a lot of them..so if you guys want to see more of my little art work. Leave it in the reviews and I'll post my LJ acct link for you guys**


End file.
